


all dolled up

by coconuthorse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthorse/pseuds/coconuthorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's pretty and she knows it. (so does Shaw).</p>
            </blockquote>





	all dolled up

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I know I wanted to see the whole make-over. 4x01 snippet.

Root is admiring her newly made up reflection in a hand mirror Shaw had just handed her. "I look amazing," she says. "I'm impressed Shaw."

Shaw is busy putting the lipstick and eyeshadows back in their proper places, only paying half attention to Root as she gruffly responds, "Thanks. Didn't have to do much."

Shaw realizes a second too late what that sentence implies and looks up to see a flash of surprise on Root's face at the statement, before it quickly morphs into a wide, playful grin. "Why Sameen," she teases, "I don't know what to say -"

"What'd I say about the stiletto," Shaw bites out.

Shaw didn't know it was physically possible for Root's smile to get any wider.

Root winks at her and gracefully stands from the make-up chair. "Thanks, sweetie," she practically purrs, "We'll have to do this again soon." 

Shaw rolls her eyes and watches her leave.


End file.
